guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:High-resolution skill icons
Well I guess this will be my next project? :)-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:04, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Why not just link to the Sealed Play thingy on the Guild Wars webby... It'd be simpler :/ ---Jamster--- 00:15, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::The actual icons, not the whole cards :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::How do you get them to such high res? I could do all necromancer icons if you told me how. RoseOfKali 23:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Download the skill card packs from the guild wars website, then crop them around the images. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Thank you i can make these too now xD Enar 08:30, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Move this page to GuildWiki namespace? This overview is so professionally done that I feel it deserves to be in Mainspace (or maybe in GuildWiki: ). --◄mendel► 13:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :I can't see why not? We can even implement a link in skill templates so that there's a link to their high res icon Silver Sunlight 14:14, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ooh nice, another bot job: use Category:High resolution skill icons as input and add "highres=" to every skill template on the list. --◄mendel► 15:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::Move complete. How should this be categorized? —Dr Ishmael 04:00, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Somewhere with the skill QRs? On another note, we have quite a few galleries now, including Armor galleries, Category:Weapon_galleries, Ambient animals and Loading screen. So maybe a Category:Galleries as a subcategory of Category:Images is in order? --◄mendel► 12:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Summary of discrepancies with in-game icons More analysis to come tomorrow. —Dr Ishmael 05:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Warrior Belly Smash Reversed, lower detail Crude Swing Factions-style icon Crushing Blow Factions-style icon Rush Factions-style icon Galrath Slash Silverwing Slash (Factions copy) Pure Strike Jaizhenju Strike (Factions copy) Deflect Arrows Factions-style icon Fear Me! Reversed, lower detail Riposte Factions-style icon Ranger Bestial Pounce Savage Pounce (Factions copy) Savage Pounce Bestial Mauling (???) Tiger's Fury Bestial Fury (Factions copy) Dodge Zojun's Haste (Factions copy) Point Blank Shot Zojun's Shot (Factions copy) Zojun's Haste Dodge (Prophecies copy) Zojun's Shot Point Blank Shot (Prophecies copy) Penetrating Attack Reversed Power Shot Lower detail Pestilence Factions-style icon Troll Unguent Writing on bottle instead of ankh Monk Shield Guardian Stonesoul Strike (???) Holy Wrath Purplish blotch in center Vengeance Less glare Necromancer Faintheartedness Different background Mesmer Power Flux Factions-style icon Visions of Regret Factions-style icon Arcane Conundrum Different background Ether Feast Lacks ankh Elementalist Lava Font Factions-style icon Assassin None. Ritualist None. Paragon Maiming Spear Probably original icon for "Nonsensical Spear". Dervish Vow of Silence Full hand instead of index finger Where are the rest? So where are the other ones that aren't linked to any profession like title track skills? It would be great to have them here too. 15:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :If you'd read the page, you'd know that these were taken from the sealedplay fankit (which really should be linked). Sealedplay is a PvP gameplay style, so only PvP-allowed skills are in the kit. —Dr Ishmael 15:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC)